1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fold linkage for a conveyor that permits the conveyor to be folded for transport, and more particularly, relates to a fold linkage that may be preassembled and mounted onto the conveyor while avoiding modification of the conveyor frame.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Methods for folding a conveyor to facilitate transport are well known. Prior assemblies typically include a foldable conveyor section that is hingedly attached to a main conveyor section via a fold linkage, which includes a plurality of linkage members that are attached to the conveyor frame. Typically, the fold linkage includes a fluid operated cylinder having an extendible piston that is attached to one of a plurality of the linkage members, which are rotatably attached to each other via a corresponding plurality of joints. More specifically, the joints may rotatably connect the linkage members to the rod, the main conveyor section, and/or the folding conveyor section. As a result, actuation of the hydraulic cylinder correspondingly folds or unfolds the foldable conveyor section about the main section via the fold linkage until the conveyor is configured for transport or operation, respectively.
Conventional fold linkages suffer from several drawbacks. Specifically, because a plurality of the joints attaches the linkage members directly to the truss frame members, manufacture of prior told linkages is expensive and inefficient. The truss frame is therefore modified within tight tolerances in order to accommodate the joints of the fold linkage. This requires significant time and expense.
Additionally, in some prior fold linkage assemblies, the first and second linkages are joined by links that extend through the conveyor, resulting in further necessary modifications to the truss members. The interaction between prior fold linkages and truss members prohibits manufacture of a modular fold linkage prior to attaching the linkage onto the conveyor. Instead, the fold linkage needs to be assembled while, at the same time, integrated with the truss members and frame.
What is therefore needed is a fold linkage for a conveyor that is modular so as to allow the fold linkage to be preassembled before being mounted onto the conveyor, and that includes joints that are free from contact and interference with the truss members.